legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cunning Traveler
The Cunning Traveler is a story told in Eladrin society. The Story Long ago, a traveler visited the Faewild. This traveler was not from here; indeed, this traveler was from elsewhere entirely. If there was an opposite of here, the traveler would have been from it; however, since there is not, suffice it to say, this traveler was not from here. This traveler was cunning, the best sort of traveler. One who got by on one’s own wits – resourceful, insightful, and most of all, magical. Now, this cunning magical traveler who was from elsewhere ended up in the realm of the Autumn Queen, through fate, as we all know that chance is but an illusion invented by outsiders. The cunning and unfortunate traveler came upon the Autumn Queen in her grove, collecting fallen leaves, as the Queen is wont to do upon occasion. The Queen, her interest piqued by the one-who-is-not-from-here, spoke to the cunning traveler. “Traveler,” she said. “You have found yourself in my lair. I am the Autumn Queen, Queen of all dying. It is fate that you have ended up here, in the center of all that dies – I believe that I must kill you now.” The traveler was scared, but yet still cunning. “Wait, My Queen,” he said, bowing. “Perhaps it is fate which has brought us together – but perhaps for a higher purpose than the measly death of one weary traveler.” “Go on,” the Queen said, still unconvinced. “But do so quickly, as I am still convinced that your demise is necessary.” The cunning traveler, being cunning, noticed that the Autumn Queen had around her many servants and guards; also being cunning, this traveler had gathered certain items and powers along the way. The traveler began. “Perhaps, My Queen, we have come together to make history. Or perhaps I have come to save you,” he said. “Oh?” the Queen asked, interest piqued. “And what danger am I in?” She turned around. “This is my lair. These are my servants, who are bound to me. None can harm me here.” The cunning traveler saw that the Queen’s weakness was arrogance. Knowing this, the traveler looked upon one of her guards – looked at the servant with charming eyes, eyes which dominated the weak-minded guard. The guard turned to the Queen – and attacked! The Queen, arrogant as she is, is also powerful, ruthless, and unforgiving. Without question, she turned to her servant and ripped him limb from limb, eating upon his flesh. When she finished, she turned to the cunning traveler. The traveler, being cunning, had used the distraction and stolen the crown from upon the Autumn Queen’s head. The Queen, being arrogant and not a little vain, screamed out, “GIVE IT BACK!” “I will,” said the traveler. “But only if you make a deal with me.” Greater Fae love dealmaking. The Queen was interested. “Speak, mortal, for you have shamed me, and if you did not have a possession of mine I would kill you outright.” “If I give you this crown, you must agree to let me go free. You will not attempt to kill me from this point on. You will treat me as if I was your most trusted servant and guard. I will walk out of this grove alive,” he said. The Queen thought over this agreement. For as much as she loved herself, she also loved death. “Agreed, traveler,” she said finally. The cunning traveler handed over the crown and left the grove. At the end of the grove, the traveler encountered the Autumn Queen again. “Hello, My Queen,” he said. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” At this, the Queen tore the traveler limb from limb, feasting on his flesh. You see, the cunning traveler was not cunning enough – none are. For when the Queen kills, there is no attempt, there is only success, and it is in this distinction that the Greater Fae stand above all. Category:Faewild Category:Eladrin Category:Documents Category:Autumn Category:Greater Fae